The present disclosure relates to oil and gas exploration and production, and more particularly to a completion tool used in connection with delivering cement to a wellbore.
Wells are drilled at various depths to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations.
Hydraulic cement compositions are commonly utilized to complete oil and gas wells that are drilled to recover such deposits. For example, hydraulic cement compositions may be used to cement a casing string in a wellbore in a primary cementing operation. In such an operation, a hydraulic cement composition is pumped into the annular space between the walls of a well bore and the exterior of a casing string disposed therein. After pumping, the composition sets in the annular space to form a sheath of hardened cement about the casing. The cement sheath physically supports and positions the casing string in the well bore to prevent the undesirable migration of fluids and gasses between zones or formations penetrated by the well bore.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.